comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-12-29 Frosty Interview for Tomorrow
It's not often that the New York Public Library gets an endowment from someone new to the scene. It's even rarer that said new someone is the mysterious, and vaguely disreputable in ways that can't quite be nailed down, Emma Frost. It's astonishing, however, when the endowment is as large as it is. Of course nobody cares about libraries these days. Still, a press conference is duly held as Ms. Frost, resplendent in an outfit that makes her look like a very high priced call girl, hands across the giant-sized novelty check facsimile with her endowment's sum: fifty million dollars: a sum that well exceeds fifteen percent of their annual budget. Of course, as the ensuing press conference makes clear, the endowment has a significant catch: while 30 million dollars of it is general revenue to dispense as the Astor Foundation sees fit, 20 million dollars of it is earmarked for a collection of books and displays on mutation and mutants in the newly-established Emma Frost Wing of the library. The press conference goes as usual at these, with Emma standing silently most of the time and letting her publicist speak on her behalf. Until... "Ms. Frost, there are persistent rumors that the women who murdered Doctor Tessa Niles, which was later claimed to be the mutant Mystique posing as you along with another posing as your adoptive daughter, was actually you and your daughter. How would you respond to these rumors?" "THAT IS AN SCURIL..." the publicist starts with manufactured, pre-cooked outrage before going very quiet and standing to one side without explanation. Emma Frost steps forward, staring straight at the reporter in question. "If, Mr. Longman ..." The reporter hadn't introduced himself. "... you seriously believed these rumours to be true, surely you would not be standing in front of one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet asking this impertinent question in person, would you?" The reporter stammers out something that sounds like ... "I guess not..." before Emma continues. "So please stop wasting these good people's time with your tabloid rag approach. Step aside, please, and allow a real journalist some time." She glances out over the small crowd of reporters and curious onlookers. "Are there any questions from someone who isn't an incompetent muckraker?" she asks. "Time is ticking, and I will be doing the answering from now on." A tall (about 6') Dark haired woman inquires, "It is clear that a powerful telepath would have no reason to resort to overt types of murder, so it is clear that the rumors that you were involved would be false. People rarely think logically about rumors, so let us instead inquire about this endowment. Given that books are a less preferred media these days, why are you setting aside so much of the funds for books on mutants rather than multimedia and virtual presentations that are nearly certain to see more use?" Clara Kendall is the name on her press pass, and GBS is her affiliate. If Emma is looking mentally, the woman is like a polished mirror, she reflects the environment around her mentally, but lets nothing personal out. Emma looks at Clara at first with ennui, but then, for some reason, with extra interest. (The spider-crawl on the outside of Clara's mind is probably a clue as to why.) She smiles a very professional looking smile for the camera, but her eyes are focused with laser intensity on Clara. *Very intriguing. Why do you waste such power on reportage?* the mental message flashes out. "Well, there are going to be multimedia, even holographic, displays inside the Emma Frost Wing, but the bulk of the endowment is, indeed, for books. There are several reasons for this. The primary one, however, is that books are not ephemeral like other technologies currently in fashion. She holds up a hand. Clara, by virtue of her defenses, sees nothing except the ghostly outline of a black, square envelope about five inches across. Everybody else sees an old school floppy disk. "This was once all the rage. Now I doubt you could find a machine that could read it outside of a museum ... assuming its data is even still readable. It's from thirty years ago, this particular example." Her hand goes down and up again, this time holding a multicolored disk about five inches across. "These can still be read ... but not for much longer. Most new computers don't have the machinery to read these attached by default anymore and in less than ten years it will be in the same place as the earlier diskette." Again her hand falls and rises, this time holding a VERY old-looking book. "This book is the Jade Mirror of the Four Unknowns. It's seven hundred years old. It has an introduction to mathematics and problem solving that is relevant still today. And anybody who can read the language--Classical Chinese--can still read this book. No special equipment beyond lighting is necessary to access its contents." Emma's smile turns almost predatory. "So if you were interested in legacy and the future, which format would you choose?" Clara points out, "Modern paper uses too much acid in the reduction process, it rarely will last more than twenty years without special treatment. The Library of Congress has to spend more than the cover price of every new book treating them so they will last, are you planning to pay for treatment of the books added to this wing as well?" Clara is clearly knowledgeable. She lets a thought onto the surface of her mind shield, it is a complex thought showing that work pays the rent, that having a job provides a cover for other activities, and that reporters can get a lot of places that others can not get without far more trouble. "More to the point, Ms. ..." Emma peers at the badge through the eyes of someone close to Clara. "... Kendall, the books that the curators deem to be of merit will be reproduced on acid-free archive-grade paper specifically to cut down on constant maintenance costs. The more populist books will be kept in their modern form as a sort of ... decaying record." She turns and raises her arm to indicate the team of curators to one side who appear nervous to suddenly be in the spotlight. "The Astor Foundation has hired some of the best curators, archivists, and librarians in the world. I trust them to know their jobs." Beat. "This doesn't mean I won't be dropping by every so often to check on it, though," she adds with a artfully-arranged mischievous grin and wink. This causes some nervous laughter among the curators and more honest polite laughter through the press pool. "So, are there any other questions? No? Well, then, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming." Several nondescript panel trucks parked along the street's edge suddenly drop side panels to display...donut and coffee trucks? "Your morning coffee, donuts, and other such confections are on me. I've paid for everything in the trucks. Do indulge yourself on behalf of Frost Industries." And with that she leaves the podium, crowd in a moment of silence before the rush to the free food begins. *That, darling, is how you do an exit*, the ghostly, amused voice sends to Clara as Emma walks the other way. Clara avoids the rush, neither donuts nor coffee are particularly healthy, each produces a short term energy rush not has little lasting value. Instead, she calculates which direction Emma is going and cuts around to be in front of her. Her Camera man joins her when she reaches the edge of the crowd and they wait until Emma draws near to step out, "Mrs. Howlette-Frost, would you be willing to consent to an interview? I am new to the network and Mr. Edge would be impressed if I could get one." A pair of bodyguards, upon the cameraman and Clara stepping out in ambush, move to intercept until Emma raises a hand before settling into place again. Well, that's what would have happened if Emma Frost were the kind of person to have bodyguards. Arrogant as she is, she does not feel the need for them. Nor does she seem surprised when Clara steps out. *You forget, darling, that although I can't easily penetrate your screen, your cameraman is an open book.* "Oh, so that was the reason you did this. Interesting," she says vocally for the benefit of the cameraman. Cameras can't really catch telepathic interviews after all. "So I understand what the benefit of such an interview is for you," she continues. Her face turns to stone. "What's in it for me? What's my motivation for participating?" Clara replies mentally, *It was not forgotten, but a TV reporter can not do an interview without a cameraman. One has to go through the motions.* Clara replies, "Aside from additional publicity for your efforts here? Perhaps a chance for a less adversarial interview? It is clear that most reporters try to be hard hitting in an attempt to score ratings, but such would not get very far with you, now would it? A softer touch may work better for both of us. Emma taps her incisors with a gloved finger as she looks at Clara and her cameraman critically. She then looks at her wrist--force of habit, apparently, because she's not wearing a watch--before saying, "Why not? It could be amusing for me and educational for you." Uh huh. No ego problem here. "Where would you like to have the interview? In the library? In your studio?" Clara smiles professionally, though there is no apparent emotion behind it, "Whichever would make you most comfortable. While I am certain Mr. Edge would prefer a studio interview, it is your choice." Clearly Clara is not attempting to project false emotions for Emma, and not being on camera is not trying to impress the public either. "I can see how Mr. Edge would prefer that, but..." Emma gestures behind her vaguely. "...the event is related to the library wing. I think we could set up a rather attractive interview setting with the under-construction wing behind us as we talk, no? That would then be the extra publicity I'm angling for." She pauses to consider, then smiles brightly. "Usually I'd insist on vetting the questions in advance, but ... I don't feel this would be necessary. I do reserve the right not to answer questions if I choose not to, naturally, and I will warn you in advance that questions about my family will bring the interview to a very sudden close." She pauses and tilts her head to regard Clara. "Do those terms seem sufficiently interesting for you?" Clara notes, "While your private life would be a useful human interest angle, I can agree to leave it out of the conversation. Michael, you are the expert on lighting and angles, could you check with areas would be best for the interview?" The latter was said to the cameraman, who replies, "Yes Miss Kendall." He is thinking that if this goes well it could be good for his paycheck and employment future. "I was thinking that the foyer in front of the wing as it's being reworked might be good?" Emma suggests to the cameraman, but then smile and touches him on the shoulder. "You're the expert, however, so I'll trust your final judgement." She watches as the cameraman--Michael--walks off. "Worked with him long?" she asks conversationally. "He's thinking this will be a step up for him if it goes well." She chuckles into her fist. "And he's wondering about the clothing. They all wonder about the clothing." Clara comments, "It is apparent that you want people, especially men, to wonder. One does not dress like that in professional situations unless one it attempting to divert attention from other things. As you mentioned, you are a powerful telepath, possibly in the top ten of telepaths on the planet. Quite possibly you are seeking to prevent people from fearing you by making them think of you in more physical terms." "You should know as well as I do," Emma says, "that the largest single problem a telepath has isn't reading the minds of others, it's in NOT reading their minds." Her face goes granite hard. "And even with our best efforts, the thoughts that are shouted loudest reach us anyway like background noise." Her eyes swivel to Clara's face. "When I dress conservatively, men--some women--undress me mentally. I've become ... used to this. I can't control it without violence, so I live with it. It is, however, highly disconcerting when what they fill in doesn't match me." Her smile is tight. Strained. "So I find it better for my own mental health to give them enough that at least what they're imagining has some relationship to the reality. I find it less ... disconcerting." The face relaxes and she gestures aimlessly. "And, of course, it is very good for throwing people--especially men, who still have the levers of power most times--off-balance in a way that gives me advantages. The 'blonde bimbo' is firmly fixed in the cultural psyche, so if I look the part, they underestimate me." "Indeed, it is not like I would personally have any problems with keeping thoughts out." Clara notes mentally that she is not publicly known as a telepath, and it is not impossible that there are observers, possibly on security cameras, who might observe the two of them. She also is very good at screening out noise, in many ways. "I can see how the last could be an advantage. Humans are a sight dominated species, people are often easily influenced by superficial visual impressions." She says this last clinically, as if it is simply a statistic of no special importance. *I favor the SEP approach. Even if there are people in a position to observe me, they are all certain someone else is doing it and they don't have to. "You speak as if you're not one of them. That can be a dangerous way to mis-speak, Ms. Kendall. There is a reason why I chose the topic I did for my wing: I want to highlight the damage done to my kind by humanity." *I will not expose you if you're not ready. Assuming you have the X-gene. I do recommend, however, that you receive training if possible.* "Ah, there's your colleague--Michael was it?--I think we're ready for the interview. I look forward to what you have to ask. It's always a delight to be actually surprised." Michael points out the area where the pair can sit and converse. "I'm afraid that the construction work is too noisy to permit shooting there, but I took some footage we can use for inter-cutting and voice-over." Emma nods and follows the man to his indicated spot, pursing her lips before nodding in approval. "I'll take screen-right. I've always felt the left side of my face was the one I liked showing most. Please, do begin." "It was actually a partial quote from a story by an author named Sharon Green about a culture of shape-shifters. Should I call you Mrs. Frost, Mrs. Howlette-Frost, or do you prefer some other title," Clara inquires after seating herself. Mentally she adds, *Having the x-gene is a very interesting question in my case, but training in using my powers is one thing I do not really need. Keeping a secret identity, however, has many uses.* "I will have to look up this work, then," Emma says. She closes her eyes. Opens them. "I see. Dead Heat? I shall give it a read." She smiles at the question. "Why don't we keep it warm and informal?" she asks. "Just call me Emma if that's alright by you. Or, if you prefer, Ms. Howlett-Frost for the more formal stance." Her lips purse in amusement. "I'm afraid I have no particular code name with the X-Men. I've never felt the need for one." Clara flashes a somewhat more genuine smiles, "Silver Princess, Golden Knight was the story actually. It was part of a series of five related books...the author tends to do that. They are also somewhat abusive of their main female characters, apparently in an effort to show how strong they are, but the writing is good overall." Clara signals to her cameraman to start recording and states, "This is Clara Kendall for GBS news. I am here with Mrs. Emma Howlette-Frost, who has kindly consented to an interview. May I call you Emma?" Emma flashes her smile at the camera, obviously used to playing to it. "Why of course, Ms. Kendall, if you don't mind me calling you Clara?" She does the Sharon Stone thing of recrossing her legs as she shifts to face Clara more, artfully-arranged body language showing relaxation, warmth, openness -- like someone who can read the minds of people acting to ... Hold on. It's Michael. She's specifically using his feedback to position herself in frame. "Your question," she continues, "at the press conference this morning was so insightful I thought it would be a delight to answer more of your questions. I do so enjoy a challenge." "Why thank you, Emma. You may call me Clara. Too many reporters these days follow the same script, it makes for pretty boring news. I feel it is better to actually understand the subject and formulate original question, it is much more likely to get an honest answer." Clara looks around slightly, "It occurred to me that there are three main types of people who are likely to use the information presented in your new wing. Those who might be mutants seeking to learn about themselves, those who dislike mutants and seek to learn about those they consider enemies, and scientific students seeking to study for purely informational reasons. If the first two sorts are in here at the same time, there could be some unfriendly encounters. What precautions are being taken to prevent that sort of thing from getting out of hand?" Emma widens her eyes in shock. "There are people who dislike mutants?" she asks in feigned surprised, before letting out a throaty chuckle. "Yes, we are unfortunately all too aware of the second category and security arrangements are part of the reason for the reconstruction of the wing. I'm sure you'll understand that we cannot provide details. It is a matter of record, however, that security experts from El Al are on our payroll in preparing for the issues you have in mind. As one of the most successful and secure airlines in the world, you can draw your own conclusions as to their efficacy in securing the Emma Frost Wing." Clara states "It is good to see a corporate leader with a concern for public safety. I understand that, in addition to your business interests, you also work as a teacher in a private school, is this correct?" Emma chuckles and leans forward toward Clara. Not in any way granting any kind of extra view to the camera, naturally. Just the natural positioning of someone signalling honesty with casual cynicism. "I must say: you have a very efficient research department. Yes, I am, in fact, a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I teach late primary and early middle school classes as well as some specialty courses. I also serve as a psychological counselor for incoming students; many of our students come from a background of abuse and fear and need assistance in coping with their newfound lives." She raises her hand in a "stop" gesture. "I already know your next question. It will be some variant of asking me why a businesswoman would be a teacher. I'll answer that now to spare us the time: I've wanted to be a teacher since I was a child. My first degree was in education. I view the business side of my life as a sideline. My calling is that of the teacher." Clara asks her next question, "What subject to you teach?" It seems a good question, the most expected answer would be Business, but if she was interested in teaching before entering business, it might not be her primary field. "No subject in particular for the most part. General primary and secondary education. I believe that a firm grounding in broad education is necessary for fully-rounded people. My specialty classes, however, are in Ethics, Defense Against the Dark Arts--my whimsical name for techniques to defend against telepaths, and of course individualized instruction for telepaths." Emma smiles. "Some people express surprise at one of my specialty classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts sounds like I'm teaching people how to protect themselves from me. Which is true, but not the point." Clara comments dryly, "Well, unless you are testing your subjects with magic as well, one could hardly be certain that the defenses you are teaching actually work against the dark arts." She adds, "One would imagine ethics are particularly important when one involves telepaths and others who can easily be subject to the old adage that power corrupts. Do you think that it is the fact that many mutants possess abilities most humans do not share that causes the frequent bouts of anti-mutant hysteria?" Emma leans back now, recrossing her legs and steepling her fingers as she puts on a thoughtful expression. "Give me a moment to compose a proper answer, please?" she asks, then purses her lips briefly in thought. "I think it is part of that, yes," she finally says. "Mutants have powers. Powers which are inexplicable even to our most advanced scientists at times. And that inbred fear of what power purportedly does to people is definitely a factor in the anti-mutant hysteria." She leans forward again, settling her hands in her lap. "But that is not the whole story. There is also the--frankly--shameful behavior of some mutants which fuels the existing paranoia. Behavior which is often understandable given some of the treatments mutant children received from those who were supposed to be their protectors and nurturers." Her face is troubled as she says this, but clears quickly as she continues. "One of the purposes of the Emma Frost Wing is to put these into historical and social contexts. I do not intend to conceal anything in human/posthuman relationships. The dirt--on both sides--of history will be an important part of displays there. I also intend, however, to point out that the fear is misplaced." Clara looks sad, "Violence begets violence is often an unfortunately true statement. Those who were abused all to often become abusive in their turn." She moves on, "Next subject, many businesses have found it difficult to economically produce goods in the United States due to heavy government regulations and taxes. Do you find the current administration to be more business friendly?" "I have a dirty little secret about my business, I'm afraid," Emma says with a shrug. "I'm not very involved with its day-to-day operations. My policy as a businesswoman is to surround myself with competent people that I trust--and then occasionally check to ensure that the trust is earned." She pauses. "So really, I honestly have no opinion for or against the current administration vis-a-vis business. I have opinions about it socially that I will not share at the moment, but in terms of business ... that conversation is literally one I would participate in from a position of ignorance. I'd have to check the books before I could say anything meaningful." She lowers her voice conspiratorially. "There is another dirty little secret, however, that I will be excoriated by my own kind--in business, I mean--for revealing: billionaire magnates rarely have trouble from *any* administration this side of bloody revolutions. And even those can be very profitable to the nimble. I suspect were I to check that this administration's policies haven't significantly impacted my bottom line." Clara responds, "I would imagine it to be impossible for the CEO of any large business to be familiar with every detail. I understand many businesses responded by simply moving their operations to places cheaper to operate. This has, naturally, lead to a decline in the jobs those businesses brought in and an increasing trade deficit." Clara considers her next question, "Tell me, as a known telepath who has occasionally been seen working with the X-men and others: Do you find it hard to maintain a private life?" "Not in the slightest." Emma widens her eyes maniacally, putting on a 'spooky voice' for show. "People are afraid of me don't you know!?" she asks wild-eyed. Beat She then dissolves into chuckles. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the temptation. But seriously, you should hear what they think of me. Spooky ice queen. (Some of those are convinced they could thaw me. This seems to be the universal male response to strong women.) I think the most interesting one was the one convinced I was a so-called 'reptilian hive queen'. I really didn't have the heart to tell her that reptiles don't form hives." She shrugs her shoulders easily. "I have no trouble maintaining a private life. Between actually being a telepath--something that can dissuade people from trying to interfere with me because of, well, fear--and being wealthy, allowing a certain degree of pressure to be brought to bear on intrusive lines of inquiry, I have no trouble keeping my private life private." She gestures down her torso. "And as you can tell by my mode of dress, I'm not particularly interested in keeping secrets anyway. I have no code name that I operate under in my X-Men role. I don't hide where I live. I don't hide my business interests." A sly grin slithers over her face. "There are some who think I'm a closet exhibitionist. This is, of course, absolute nonsense." Beat. "There's nothing closeted about it." Michael, behind the camera, suddenly has a coughing fit. Clara inquires, "Given your patronage of the library, perhaps you would be interested in mentioning what other projects you help support to benefit others." She will not be specific, and Mr. Edge can always cut the section if he does not find the answer interesting. "Well," Emma says, "I have an arts endowment that gets its fingers into a few areas. Scholarships for mutant artists in need of financial assistance, for example. This is part of my Foundation I distance myself from the day to day operations of, however, so for details I'd recommend contacting the Frost Industries Arts Endowment Foundation's publicists office. The first genuine-seeming smile, a dreamy one, crosses her face. "I personally have an adoration of classical music--opera, specifically--and am a listed benefactress of the Metropolitan Opera as well as a listed patron of the New York Philharmonic. It wouldn't take a lot of work to find a few hundred photos of me in society pages attending operas and symphonic works." The smile turns sly, the eyes mischievous. "And it's a not-well-known fact that I have affinity for dance as well." Something seems to occur to Clara, "Tell me, Emma. You have said you do not personally supervise your business empire, but do review the activities of your subordinates. What your you do if you discovered one of your subordinates was engaged in illegal or immoral conduct?" "I confirm all rumors about my being an icy queen bitch," Emma says bluntly. "Illegal activities are not tolerated. Note: I distinguish between legality and morality. I do not tolerate illegal behavior on purely practical grounds: it damages the business interests. People caught in illegal acts will be dismissed, turned over to authorities, along with any evidence that will be useful in incarcerating or otherwise punishing them. I do not tolerate disloyalty, and bringing danger into the fold of my hard-working employees and partners is the ultimate form of betrayal in my eyes." Emma stops then. For an awkwardly long time. Editing is going to be needed. "Immorality is a different matter. This is where my professorship of ethics makes it hard for me to answer this cleanly and simply. I could launch into an hours-long lecture about it here, but I suspect you want the short form: my response to immoral behavior is highly dependent on circumstance, cause, and impact. Someone acting immorally or unethically from a position of ignorance, but who hasn't caused significant damage to others, will be educated, monitored, but retained. Someone who knowingly acts immorally will be dismissed. Someone who does so and causes harm to another will be dismissed and penalized. In all cases genuine contrition will be a mitigating factor: the culprit may still be dismissed but, if genuinely contrite, may be given a good reference, for example." Another awkward pause follows before Emma takes a deep breath. Her face is now dead serious and there's hints of pain in her eyes. "I have made mistakes in my past. Many of them. Some have resulted in harm. I was myself educated, forgiven, and given chances to redeem myself. I see no reason why I should not pay this forward." Clara responds candidly, "Everyone makes mistakes, it is what you do about those mistakes once you discover them that matters." She decides that is sufficient and states, "I think that answers all our questions for the moment, thank you for agreeing to this interview." "Thank you for having me," Emma says cheerfully. "It was nice to face some questions of interest as well as some challenging questions for a change. Most interviewers are seemingly too intimidated by my reputation or demeanor to do this." It never hurts to send a little shout-out to the interviewer to curry favor for later, does it? "I look forward to seeing more of your work. Good day." A thought floats to the surface of Clara's mind, *Perhaps I might stop by your school. If I do, it will be Tomorrow.* There is a slight emphasis on that last word, possibly as if she just decided on a time, or perhaps something else.